hookyfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 24
Episode 24 is the twenty-fourth chapter of Hooky by Míriam Bonastre Tur. Summary Monica is happy to hear Dani hasn't lost her trust on non-magical people. Also, she says they'll have to thank the muffins' guy later, to which Dani starts blushing and says she regrets that he saw her crying like a child the other day. This makes Monica realise Dani likes the boy, much to Nico's dismay. Dani says Mark is handsome and brave, just like a prince, to which Monica comments on all the other qualities a prince should have, just like her Will. Dorian coughs to make them notice he fits all that description, but Monica and Dani don't get the hint and think he has caught a cold instead. Monica asks him if he want her to prepare a curative potion, but he flushes embarrassed and answers that he just wants them to be silent, so he can focus on his exam. Suddenly, Monica remembers of a potion she saw before and borrows Dorian's book to show it to Dani as well: a potion to make Mark fall in love with her. Nico is disgusted by their plan and tries to convince Dani that Mark is their enemy, but with no avail. So he leaves the girls alone and decides to team up with "his friend" Dorian for the potion exam. Dorian is happy that Nico is finally starting to accept him, so he begins to look for a good potion for them to make. After a while, the girls have already found all the ingredients for their potion, but the boys still haven't moved from their spot on a rock. Nico glances at Dorian, who is still reading the potion book, and asks him what is taking him so long. At first Dorian explains he wants to be sure about the location of each ingredient, but then reveal a bit embarrassed that the real reason is that he doesn't know how to swim. Nico jokes that if that was the problem, he should have asked for a float, like Dani did. After that, Nico changes subject and inquiries about Dorian's situation with Monica. Dorian explains he is not really mad at her, but still she is the princess, and if he talk to her he feels like he is betraying his people. Nico tells him that he found a bunch of dead kids closed in cages in the candy house. He new for a fact that the witch who lived there are the children of the nearby town and that's what caused their reaction. He says he thinks Dorian shouldn't blame all the non-magical people for their misfortunes. Then he gets up from the rock and shouts to Dorian to follow him, as he will teach him how to swim. The duo wanders around the beach to find a good place to teach Dorian how to swim while looking for the ingredients. Nico asks Dorian what are they exactly looking for, to which the witch boy says they first need to find a giant squid. Just as he says that, a purple giant squid appears behind his back. In the meantime, Monica and Dani complete their love potion. After pouring it in a bottle, they hear Dorian scream. They turn to see that a giant squid has caught him with the intention of eating him. Dani asks Nico how did this happen, to which the boy explains Dorian looked for the creature himself as he needs it for their exam's potion. Dani shouts at his brother to cast a spell to fight the squid, but he can't since he has lost his wand a few days before. Monica goes to look for a harpoon, but she only finds an arrow. Nico pleads Dani to cast a spell on the giant marine beast, like the one she cast on him, so she concedes and brings out her own wand. As Nico suggested, she immediately cast the spell on the giant squid. Characters in Order of Appearance *Monica *Daniela Wytte *Dorian Wytte *Nico *''Giant squid'' (*Note: Bold + Italicized = First Appearance) Site Navigation Category:Episodes